


The Outcasts

by ConWeCallLove, HunterMay18



Series: The Rejects [2]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Louis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Knotting, Liam in lace, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Mpreg Liam, Omega Liam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConWeCallLove/pseuds/ConWeCallLove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterMay18/pseuds/HunterMay18
Summary: It’s been two years since we left off in the life of Liam, Harry and Louis. The three of them continue to beat the odds and somehow always make it work. With everything that has gone wrong in the past, what else could happen?Or another excuse to write liam-harry-louis smut





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> After almost two years my co-writer and I have decided to bring this story line back with some new plot twists and we hope you like it! 
> 
> please read the first story as you will be very confused as to what is happening.

 

 

Two years has been a long time when you think about it, but when you ask Liam about it, he would think it was yesterday that his two alpha fiances saved him from a broken relationship. 

Liam sighed as he heard Kaylee screaming at Keegan for stealing her doll. “Keegan give it back you know it’s not yours,” he spoke sternly to the two year old who just pouted up at his father. He looked so much like his father, those bright blue eyes staring back at him as if they belonged to Louis, and not to mention he was just a stubborn. On the other hand, Kaylee looked nothing like Harry besides the dark brown curly hair, she was a complete mix of both fathers. 

“I want a dolly, Mummy,” Keegan says, continuing to pout up at Liam as if that alone would win Liam over. Liam lets out a sigh, reaching for Kaylee’s doll that Keegan was still holding. Keegan still refuses to give it to Liam though, shaking his head when Liam asks for it again. 

“Your daddies aren’t going to be very happy that you took your sister’s doll, Keegan,” Liam says, shaking his head a little and Keegan’s eyes widen at the mention of his fathers. The two year old is quick to hand Liam the doll, looking down shamefully at his feet. 

“I just want a dolly, Mummy. Please don’t tell my daddies,” Keegan whispers quietly, sniffing a little at the end and Liam feels like his heart might just break but he stays strong. If there was one thing he’d learned over the course of the last two years it was that both of his children knew how to pull at the heartstrings to get what they wanted.

“Don’t start crying buddy, when your daddies get home I’m sure they will bring you to the store to get one.”

“Really?”

Liam shrugged. “Only if you pull the same thing you’re doing to me to them.” Keegan just looked at him confusingly, but just took it as an answer and patiently waited for Harry and Louis to come home. 

And as soon as Harry walked through the door with Louis behind him, Keegan ran over to him and attacked his legs. “Daddy, can I please, please get a doll like Kay?”

Harry just chuckled and scooped up the toddler and kissed his cheek, making the boy smile. “Can Daddy and Papa eat dinner before we go get you a doll?”

Keegan just nodded and reached out for Louis and cuddled with him. “Papa can we go get ice cream too?” Earning another chuckle from both alphas.

“Only if your mummy says you were a good boy.” Louis couldn’t help but smile when he saw Keegan pout. “What did you do?”

“I took Kay’s doll, but I gave it back to her!”

“Not until I told him how upset two would be if he didn’t give it back,” Liam explained the rest to his alphas, kissing each of them on the mouth. 

“Well, if you stay being a good boy for the rest of the night, I’ll think about it.”

Keegan pouted. “Okay.”

“Now, go get your sister and wash up for dinner,” Liam spoke, grabbing Keegan from Louis and setting him on the ground watching him run away. Liam lets out a sigh, running a hand through his hair before looking over at his alphas with a tired expression.  
  
“How was work?” Liam asks, leaning into Harry’s side after the alpha had walked over to him and pulled him into a hug.

“It was good, got lots done to the point where we won’t have to work this weekend. We can take the kids to the mall to go see Santa or to get a tree?” Harry offers, looking at Louis who nods in agreement as Liam simply just hums. 

“You alright, Li?” Louis asks, noticing how exhausted Liam looked.

“I’m fine, just really tired. The kids were on crack today, I kid you not,” Liam mutters, closing his eyes as he takes in a deep breath. He smiles softly as Harry’s scent washes over him, the smell always so comforting. He pulls away after that, knowing that he needed to go make sure dinner wasn’t catching fire in the other room. Both the alphas watch as Liam retreats into the kitchen, sharing a look. 

“We really need to give him a break,” Harry sighed, hating to see his omega so tired.

“Well, we don’t have to work this weekend, so we can let him sleep in and cook for him. We can let him relax for a few days.” 

“Sounds like a good idea, but we can’t really cook?” Harry spoke quietly.

“Take out?” Louis offered making Harry shrug. 

“Alphas dinner time!” Liam yelled from the dining room, the two alphas were quick to loosen their ties before they joined their family. 

After dinner, as promised they all went out to the store so that Keegan could pick out his own doll. They didn’t care that they got stared at by other people because a toddler was walking around carrying a barbie doll, all they cared about was that their son was happy. 

Liam had stopped at the display of lace panties as his family continued walking until he realized he wasn’t with them. Harry caught on before Louis and told him to take the kids to pick out ornaments for the tree.

“Baby, if you want some all you had to do was ask,” Harry spoke, making the omega jump from getting startled. 

“I didn’t know how to ask, I know I have some at home, but I wanted more.” 

“Then get some more. Lou took the kids to get ornaments.” 

Liam smiled and he picked out a few of each type of panties the store sold. Harry had started to let off pheromones from picturing knotting his omega in a pair of those panties. 

Liam had to smack him in the chest. “Harry stop it before you and Louis can’t control yourselves.” 

“I can’t help it, you always look so pretty in those… and I miss seeing you pregnant. Loved how full you were with our babies,” Harry whispers into Liam’s ear, nipping at the earlobe as he presses up against Liam’s back. Liam lets out a soft whimper as he feels Harry’s sudden arousal, the omega closing his eyes as it had been a while since they’d done anything remotely sexual. They were always busy, Liam with the kids and the alphas with work. Their record company had taken off, getting more and more clients every day which demanded that the alphas be there full time and that meant leaving Liam alone with the kids. Liam didn’t mind it, it supported their family and Liam loved the kids… but he missed the old days when it was just the three of them laying in bed for hours upon hours. Harry pulls back when his phone goes off, earning an annoyed groan with Liam but the omega doesn’t voice his annoyance. 

“Lou wants to know where we went off to. I guess the kids are expecting ice cream,” Harry says and Liam can’t tell if Harry’s disappointed or not. Liam lets out a sigh before he nods, grabbing the last pair that he wanted before he heads to the checkout. Once they were done, they walk out of the store hand in hand and meet up with Louis at the car. Both of the kids were already in the car, Keegan playing with his new doll excitedly while Kaylee talks excitedly about the ice cream. 

Harry could feel Liam becoming sad after what just happened and he knew later once the kids went to bed he was going to do something to get his spirits up. He got into the driver’s seat and drove the short distance to the ice cream shop. 

Kaylee and Keegan got a scoop of vanilla ice cream, while Liam got this peanut butter ice cream with cookie dough and caramel swirl, and Harry and Louis got regular chocolate. 

Liam rolled his eyes. “We go get real ice cream and you guys get a boring flavor.”

“Chocolate is not boring,” Louis faked being offended, kissing Liam’s face leaving a chocolate smeared kiss on his cheek. Before he could wipe it off Harry licked it off, earning a whine from Liam. Harry smiles innocently, acting like he hadn’t just did that which earns a glare from Liam. 

“I hate you.” Liam mutters, but Harry knows he doesn’t mean it because the omega is curling up into his side. Harry places a hand on Liam’s thigh, higher than usual and he knows it. Liam is trying to enjoy his ice cream, but Harry keeps rubbing his leg and it wasn’t easy for him to just pretend like he wasn’t.

“Stop it,” Liam says, earning a look from Louis who had been focused on the kids. Keegan was having more fun getting the ice cream all over his shirt than he was eating it and Louis was trying to limit the mess with little luck. Kaylee was actually eating her ice cream though, sitting properly as she rolls her eyes at her brother. Louis looks over at Harry, quirking an eyebrow as he was a little confused as to why he was suddenly smelling arousal from their little omega. 

“Harry, we’re in a public place.” Louis points out and Harry lets out a sigh before moving his hand away. Louis was such a buzz kill sometimes, but Harry understood what would happen if he kept up his antics. He just couldn’t wait until they got home and the kids were down for the night. 

“Papa, can we watch Finding Dory when we get home?” Keegan asks after he stops playing in his ice cream. Louis looks down at his watch, seeing that it was just after seven and the kids usually didn’t go to bed until nine anyways. He goes to nod his head in agreement only to let out a yelp when Harry kicks him in the shin, shaking his head at Louis who is once again quirking an eyebrow. 

“Sorry Keeg, Mummy is pretty tired bud so we’re probably just gonna go straight to bed when we get home.” Harry says before the other alpha gets a chance to answer.    


“I promise tomorrow we can watch all the movies you want, okay bud?” Louis offered, earning a big smile from his son.

“Okay, Papa.” he let out a loud yawn and whined when Louis wiped his face of the sticky ice cream.

“Alright, I think it’s time for us to get home and put three little ones to sleep,” Harry smiled at Louis who had both kids asleep on his lap and Liam was not far from it on Harry’s lap. 

Louis agreed and he got the two of toddlers in the car and helped Harry get Liam in the car. Once they got home, they changed the toddlers into their pj’s, letting Liam sleep for a little bit until they wake him up. 

When they got to their bedroom, they looked at their omega and pouted at how cute he looked. “I don’t want to wake him,” Harry frowned, “But I’ve been so hard since I helped him pick out his panties.”

Louis smirked at him, smelling the arousal from the alpha, knowing he should do something for him. Louis takes a step towards Harry, reaching for the button his jeans. “We don’t have to wake him up, you and I can just have a little time together. Been awhile since it was just the two of us,” Louis says, a mischievous glint in his eyes and Harry quirks an eyebrow at his words. 

“What are you talking about? You sucked me off just yesterday during Charlie’s recording session,” Harry points out, earning a shrug from Louis who’s already getting down on his knees. He pulls down Harry’s pants and underwear to the taller alpha’s knees, his mouth practically watering at the sight before him.  
  
“Lou, I really don’t feel right not includ-” Harry starts only to have his words cut off by a breathy moan as Louis practically deepthroats him in one go. Harry’s fingers tangle into Louis’ hair, tugging at it rather roughly as Louis pulls off of him, leaving a trail of saliva that drips off his chin. Louis makes a point of making eye contact with Harry as he goes back to licking the tip of Harry’s dick. Harry lets go of Louis’ hair, throwing a hand over his mouth to keep the moans from escaping so he doesn’t wake up Liam. Louis always knew what Harry liked when he gave the taller alpha head, so it wasn’t long before he’s right on the edge. 

As Liam was sleeping, he couldn’t help but to smell the arousal of his two alphas, and it made him let off his own scent hoping his two alphas would notice he wanted them as much as they did.

“Fuck, Lou I think our omega is awake.” 

Louis just looked up at Harry through his eyelashes as he continued to suck him off. He pulled off, letting out the breath he was holding and looked over at their omega staring at them with lustful eyes.

“Looks like our omega wants us to do something about his little problem.” Harry smirked as he walked over to him, after he discarded his jeans, and pulled the covers off the bed. He kissed him softly, making the omega want more.

“Please, alpha, please.”

“What do you want my little omega?” 

“My two alphas knots, please, please want your knot.” 

Harry smirked and he quickly stripped Liam down to nothing, looking him over and taking in his omegas body. His nose smelled the slick that was basically pouring out from him and he wasn’t fast enough to have a taste as his mate was already pleasuring Liam. 

“Lou I wanted to do that!” Harry pouted at Louis who just smirked and continued to lick up the slick around Liam’s hole. 

“Alphas, please!” Liam bucked his hips down, wanting something inside of him already. Louis has already moved away, using the slick as lube and helping Harry lube up his own cock as well. 

Louis got to fuck him first, knowing he could last a bit longer than Harry, and he got Liam used to the stretch before Harry pushed in beside him. All three of them didn’t last very long, and not much later they were cuddled in their bed talking about plans for Liam’s heat and the alphas ruts.

 


	2. TWO

 

 

Liam’s surprised when he wakes up the next morning completely alone, the omega remembering quite well that both of his alphas had been there last night. The next thing Liam notices is the fact that it wasn’t the crack of dawn, a frown forming on his face as normally the twins wouldn’t let him sleep in. Liam slowly moves out of the bed, shivering as his bare feet hit the floor and he about climbs back into the bed because of how cold it was. Liam lets out a sigh before he finally just climbs out of the bed, pulling the comforter around him only to have Harry walk into the bedroom. 

“Hold on there, get your cute little bum back into that bed.” Harry says, although it sounded more like a demand than anything. Liam quirks an eyebrow, sitting back in the bed.

“What’s going on?” He asks, looking at his alpha who grins from ear to ear. 

“Lou and I have the day off so we’re gonna spoil you because it’s been awhile since we’ve done that. So please, get back in that bed so we can give you breakfast in bed.” Harry says and Liam can’t help the fond look on his face now as his alpha looks at him nervously. 

“But, I’m not tired anymore,” Liam pouted. “And if I want to stay in this bed then it’s with one of my alphas.” He mumbled the last part. 

Louis couldn’t help but coo at his omega. “Well, it’s a good thing we invited our mothers here to cook for the weekend and to take the kids away for a little break.” 

Liam’s eyes widened. “Really?”

Harry was the one who nodded. “Yes baby, we all need a good relaxing weekend.” 

Liam smiled and he hugged both of his alphas and kissed each of them on the mouth. “I love you guys so much.”

“We love you too,” The both replies at once. 

“When are your mothers coming?” Liam asks after a moment, waiting patiently for an answer as the alphas share a look. 

“A few hours, we figured you’d want to spend some time with the kids.” Louis is the one to answer, earning a nod from Liam who smiles softly at that. As if on cue, the twins come running into the room screaming. Liam isn’t even phased by the sound, his smile growing as they climb up onto the bed with him. 

“Mummy, Keeg stole my dolly again.” Kaylee practically cries out, pouting the signature pout that Liam knew for a fact she got from Harry. “I did not, Kay stole my dolly!” Keegan yells back. Liam lets out a sigh, shaking his head a little before looking at his son with a quirked eyebrow. 

“Keegan, we bought you a doll so you wouldn’t take your sister’s.” Liam says and Keegan gives him a look of disbelief.  
  
“No Mummy, Kay stole my dolly.” Keegan argues which starts off a yelling match between the twins. Louis and Harry both sit there, unsure of what to say as neither of them wanted to provoke the twins further.

“ENOUGH!” Louis yelled, using his alpha voice, which he doesn’t like to use, to get the twins to stop. “Now, Kaylee where is your dolly?” He asked calmly, noticing her eyes not meeting his, crossing his arms over his chest. “Keegan, where is yours?"

“I already told you, I don’t have mine. I went to get my car and when I came back, my doll was gone but Kaylee’s was where it was."

“Kaylee, go get your brothers doll now.”

“But, Papa I wanted a dolly like his!” She protested.

“I don’t care, if you keep this up I’ll take your dolly away from you as punishment.”

Kaylee pouted and Louis just pointed towards the door. When it came to disciplining the children, Louis was the better one to do it besides Liam, as Harry is a big pushover and doesn’t understand that you don’t reward them for being bad. 

Kaylee comes back sniffling and hands Keegan’s doll back to him. “I’m sorry Keeg.”

“It’s okay. If you wanted to play with you all you had to do was ask.”

Louis grabbed Kaylee and wiped her tears. “Kay, if you wanted one like Keeg all you had to do was ask me of Daddy and we would have gotten you one when we got one for Keeg.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, now you two go and play while we get breakfast together.” He kisses her cheek and sets her down and they run out of the room. 

“God, you’re hot.” Harry whispers, earning a look from both Liam and Louis but Harry wasn’t even remotely phased by it, “We should have more.” 

“We can barely handle the two we’ve got.” Liam says, biting down on his bottom lip. Yeah, Liam wanted more too… but right now, it just seemed like it would be a little much to handle. 

“I don’t know, you seemed to handle yourself pretty well just barely.” Louis points out and Liam lets out a sigh before shaking his head. 

“It’s not that I don’t want to have more because you both know I do… it’s just… You guys are always working and it’s always me with the kids, it’s already two against one when you guys aren’t home and I really don’t think I can go to it being four to one until the ones we’ve got are a little bit older…” Liam says honestly, earning nods from both Louis and Harry but it looked like they wanted to continue to press the issue. 

“Okay… We won’t have anymore for at least another year…” Harry whispers despite the fact it was the opposite of what he wanted. 

Liam knew that Harry was lying and it made him sad that his alpha’s weren’t being truthful with the subject matter, he wanted them to be honest and they were far from it. “I’ll go make breakfast,” He spoke quietly before he left the room, leaving the alpha’s looking at their omega walking away. 

Louis smacked Harry in the chest. “Why the fuck did you just lie to him?”

Harry pouted as he rubbed at the sore spot on his chest. “What do you mean?”

“Even though we’re not bonded, I’m bonded to our omega and I can tell when he’s sad, and he grew sad after what you told him. Why didn’t you just be honest with him?”

“I don’t know, I panicked. I know he doesn’t want anymore children right now and I didn’t want him to feel like I was persuading him just because we wanted more.” 

“Still should have told him the truth. You’re an idiot.” Louis left Harry alone this time, going to help their omega with their breakfast. Harry lets out a sigh, running a hand through his hair. He knew Louis had a point, but Harry didn’t see why the older alpha had to be all up on his ass about it. 

“Anything you want me to help you with?” Louis asks once he makes it to the kitchen. Liam was already busying himself, wanting to distract himself from the fact that he knew Harry wasn’t being completely truthful. Liam felt like he was letting the other alpha down because he wasn’t ready for more kids. 

“No… I got it.” Liam whispers, refusing to look at Louis who lets out a sigh. He walks over to Liam, wrapping his arms around the small omega and letting him melt into Louis’ chest. 

“Harry’s just being an idiot, Li. He didn’t mean to lie to you, I’m sure… He’s just… “ Louis says, unsure of what to say. 

“He’s just Harry.” Liam says for him, earning a nod from Louis who places a soft kiss to the omega’s temple. “I’m not… I’m not letting you guys down right?” Liam asks, his voice barely over a whisper again and Louis just about chokes. 

“Of course you’re not letting us down, little one… What on earth makes you say that?” Louis asks, earning a shrug from Liam. 

“You both want more kids right now, Harry might be the one who’s voicing it but I also know how you feel about it… So I guess I just feel like by saying I’m not ready, I’m letting you guys down.” 

Louis went over and took Liam into his arms, scenting him as he did so to help calm down Liam, and sighed. “I do want kids, I’m not going to lie, but if you are not ready for more then we won’t have anymore. I’m not going to guilt you into having more kids just because I want somes. That’s where a lot of alpha/omega relationships fail because the omega thinks they need to please the alpha constantly, but that’s not the case when it comes with Harry and I. We want what’s best for you and you’re always our first priority.” Louis wiped at the stray tears trickling down Liam’s face and smiled, kissing his forehead. 

“I’m sorry.”

“There’s no need to be sorry, nothing to apologize about. Now, let me help you with breakfast.” 

Liam couldn’t help but to giggle at his alpha and he kissed him softly, making the alpha want more, but the alpha didn’t push it and did what just his omega told him to do. Every so often Louis stole a kiss from omega, making him giggle loudly, something the two alpha’s haven’t heard in quite sometime.

“The kids are washed up and ready for breakfast,” Harry interrupted their small make out session. Harry gave Louis a look, who knew it was the “leave us alone” look and he grabbed the breakfast, leaving Harry and Liam in the kitchen.    


“I’m sorry,” Harry spoke quietly after Liam looked at him without uttering a word.

“It’s okay,” Liam says, but he refuses to look at Harry now. Harry lets out a sigh, walking further into the kitchen so that he’s now standing next Liam. 

“Clearly it isn’t if you won’t even look at me…” Harry points out and Liam forces himself to look at Harry. 

“There, I’m looking at you.” Liam sasses and Harry’s eyes flash for a second but neither of them say anything about it. 

“I didn’t mean to lie to you, I just thought you’d prefer me to just end the discussion instead of continuing to argue over something that I knew would only end with both of us angry at each other. I respect your decision not to have anymore kids right now.” Harry says, letting out another sigh when all Liam does is glare at Harry. 

“Do you though? Because that apology just sounded like you trying to justify your actions instead of an actual apology.” 

“That’s not… That’s not what I’m trying to do and you know it. I’m apologizing and you’re picking a fight. I don’t want to fight today.” Harry says, his voice coming out a little desperate and Liam feels guilty again. He didn’t want to fight either, but his alpha had lied straight to his face about an important thing… He wasn’t about to just let it go. 

Liam shook his head. “Talk to me when you actually want to tell the truth. Until then this ends here.” He walked out of the kitchen and immediately curled himself into Louis’ lap, who wasn’t paying all that much attention until Liam let out a whimper. Louis whimpered into Liam’s neck and scented him, as he licked at his bond mark. 

Harry sighed and he grabbed his food, going into his office as he didn’t want to see his omega being comforted by someone not him. 

“Mummy, are you okay?” Keeg asked, noticing how protective his father was being towards him. 

“Mummy and Daddy had a bit of a fight, but they’ll be alright. Finish up your food before grandma gets here.” 

Keegan didn’t listen to his father as he went to go find his other dad. He barged into the office and tried to imitate what Louis did earlier by crossing his arms over his chest.

Harry couldn’t help but coo at his son, but kept his composure. “And what brings you up here?” Acting like how his son was trying to act like. 

“Apologize to mummy now!” He demanded, stomping his foot on the ground for more emphasis. 

Harry sighed. “I tried too, he didn’t want to hear it.”

“You didn’t want to try hard enough! Papa actually spoke to him and told him everything, but you gave him something short and unfinished.”

Harry raised an eyebrow, amazed at how smart the two year old was, which made him wonder what he was going to be like when he will be older. “Fine, fine. Let Daddy finish his breakfast, or you bring mummy up here.”

Keegan tapped his finger against his chin as if he was pondering in deep thought. “I’ll go get mummy!” Keegan comes back into the dining room, stopping just in front of Liam and Louis and stares intently at Liam. 

“Mummy, I make Daddy say sorry.” Keegan says, earning a look from both Louis and Liam. Keegan lets out a dramatic huff before grabbing Liam’s hand, trying his hardest to drag his mother off of his father’s lap. Liam slowly stands up from Louis’ lap, allowing the two year old to lead him to Harry’s office. 

“Daddy, say sorry.” Keegan says the second they walk in, letting go of Liam’s hand and standing next to his mother as Liam lets out a sigh. 

“I’m sorry.” Harry says, making a point of looking Liam in the eyes as he says it. Keegan smiles proudly, only to have it fall slightly when he sees the fact that his mother hadn’t accepted his daddy’s apology. 

“Now you forgive Daddy.” Keegan says, now looking at his mother expectantly. Liam lets out another sigh, shaking his head as he silently wonders how he got such stubborn children. 

“I forgive you.” Liam says and Keegan is back to grinning. 

“Now kiss!” Keegan practically shouts, earning soft laughs from both Harry and Liam. Harry moves from his spot at his desk, slowly heading over to his omega who was still standing near the door. Harry grabs Liam’s face with one of his hands, maintaining eye contact with his omega. 

“I really am sorry,” Harry whispers again so just the two of them could hear him. Liam gives Harry a soft smile, placing his hand on top of Harry’s. 

“I forgive you, but next time just tell me how you really feel…” Liam whispers back, chuckling a little when Keegan lets out an impatient whine. Harry smiles at that before he finally kisses Liam, keeping it short and simple as there was a child in the room.

Keegan started jumping up and down as he clapped excitedly. He then didn’t wait for them to say anything before they were pulled into the dining room. “Now, it’s a family breakfast.” 

Liam took his spot back on Louis’ lap, with his legs across Harry’s. He laid his head on Louis chest and the steady heartbeat lulled him to sleep. 

“Lou, when’s his next heat?”

“Next week? I think, why?”

“He’s really tired, cranky and cuddly. It makes sense, his heat actually might be earlier than expected. Fuck.”

“What? What’s wrong?” Louis spoke, rubbing Liam’s back as the omega shifted a bit in his sleep from the sudden shout from Harry.

“I’m not going to be in town when his heat comes. I planned it so I would be home for his heat, but at this rate I may not make it back.”

Louis frowned. “Isn’t bad for soulmates to spend ruts or heats without each other?”

Harry shrugged. “I don’t know, we haven’t gotten that far yet!” he whisper shouted.”

Louis sighed. “You can’t cancel the meetings now, that wouldn’t be professional.”

“I know, but what are we going to do about him?” 

Louis rolled his eyes. “You don’t think I can’t handle our omega during a heat?” Louis’s pants grew tight just thinking about having the omega all to himself, but he pushed that out of his mind as it was wrong of him to think like that. 

“That’s not what I’m saying…” Harry says and Louis lets out a scoff because it just felt like Harry was picking fights today. 

“But it’s what you’re implying. He’s my omega too, you know. I am perfectly capable of taking care of him while you’re out of town.” Louis huffs out, glaring at Harry who holds up his hands in defense. 

“I didn’t say you weren’t capable, Louis. You were the one who said it was bad for Liam and I to be apart during his heat, not me.” Harry points out but Louis is too annoyed to care. Louis wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he always felt like he was the odd one out in their little relationship. Harry and Liam were soulmates and who was Louis? Louis was just the third wheel and he hated it. 


End file.
